President of the United States
The President of the United States was the head of state and chief executive officer of the government of the United States of America. The President led the nation-state by proposing and executing policy, and was also the Commander-in-Chief of the United States armed forces. The President resided in the White House. ( ; ) US Presidents * George Washington: 1st President * Thomas Jefferson: 3rd President * Andrew Jackson: 7th President * Abraham Lincoln: 16th President * Ulysses S. Grant: 18th President Individual was referred to while serving in a capacity other than President. * Theodore Roosevelt: 26th President * Woodrow Wilson: 28th President * Franklin D. Roosevelt: 32nd President * Harry S. Truman: 33rd President * Dwight D. Eisenhower: 34th President * John F. Kennedy: 35th President * Lyndon B. Johnson: 36th President * Richard M. Nixon: 37th President * Jimmy Carter: 39th President * Ronald W. Reagan: 40th President * George H. W. Bush: 41st President * William J. Clinton: 42nd President * George W. Bush: 43rd President Background from Star Trek V Special Edition DVD]] Although the aired version of seems to imply that Sulu and Chekov are in Yosemite National Park with Captain Kirk and the others, a deleted part of that scene actually establishes that they are exploring Mt. Rushmore, which has by the 23rd century had the head of an African-American woman President added. The scene was never made a part of any cut of the film, though, so the addition to Mt. Rushmore is non-canon. Star Trek: Deep Space Nine guest star Mary Kay Adams (Grilka) is a descendant of Presidents and . A number of Star Trek actors have played presidents, real or fictional, in various TV and film projects. Real presidents are noted in bold. *Andrew Robinson played John F. Kennedy on a 1986 episode of the revived The Twilight Zone titled, "Profile in Silver". *John Anderson played Abraham Lincoln in The Fortune Cookie (1966)and The Lincoln Conspiracy '' (1977), '''Franklin Delano Roosevelt' in Backstairs at the White House (1979), and Andrew Jackson in Bridger (1976) *Ronny Cox played Presidents Tom Kimball in Captain America (1991), Robert Kinsey (in several alternate timelines) in Stargate SG-1 (1997), and Jack Neil in Murder at 1600 (1997) *James Cromwell played Lyndon B. Johnson in RFK (2002), President Robert Fowler in The Sum of All Fears (2002), former President D. Wire Newman in an episode of The West Wing (2004), and President George H.W. Bush in W'' (2008). *Alan Dale played Acting President Jim Prescott on ''24 (2003) *Bruce Greenwood played John F. Kennedy (with Steven Culp co-starring as Robert F. Kennedy) in Thirteen Days (2000) *Gregory Itzin played President Charles Logan on 24 (2005-) *Brian Keith played Theodore Roosevelt in The Wind and the Lion (1975) and William McKinley in Rough Riders (1997) *Frank Langella played Richard Nixon in Frost/Nixon (2008), as well as the 2007 Broadway production from which the film is adapted *Tommy "Tiny" Lister, Jr. played President Lindberg in The Fifth Element (1997) *Paul Sorvino played President Eugene Lorio in Jack & Bobby (2004) *Ray Wise played President Dugan in Command & Conquer: Red Alert 2 (2000), and Vice President Hal Gardner on 24 (2006) External links * * List of Presidents at WhiteHouse.gov Category:Titles de:Präsident der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika fr:Président des Etats-Unis sv:USA:s president